Twin Terror
by ladyarvarad1224
Summary: Ren is said to babysitt....ELLADAN AND ELROHIR! Oh sweet Eru! How will she survive?


Twin Terror I do not own anybody or anything in the Lord of the Rings except for Idhreneth. Just a stupid little fanfic for the common, rundown babysitter. Been there, done that. This fanfic is way before the War of the Ring, probably the Second or early Third Age. Enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rivendell was undergoing a warm day in the month of Lairë, with a slight breeze running through the beautiful valley, carrying the scent of flowers, and blowing into the inhabitants houses, giving a calming feeling. Idhreneth however, was not calm. The young elf maiden was running on one of the many rock paths towards Lord Elrond's palace. She was slender, with somewhat frizzy black hair in a long black braid, and intelligent light brown eyes, light blue robes billowing around her feet. As she ran, elves were jumping out of her way, one chuckling for the tardy elf, some with looks of anger, and all others with looks of plain shock at this elfling galloping like she was indeed a horse, all over Imladris, breaking the serenity. I'm in so much trouble. This isn't even funny. Elrond will be so angry, she thought to herself. Idhreneth was the assistant scribe of Lord Elrond, as well as occasional errand runner, a very important job in its own right. After a few minutes, Idhreneth reached the palace, hair escaping the braid, and cheeks red in effort. Standing up, the maiden undid her braid, and proceeded into the white palace. Trotting down the long hallways, a turning here and there, she redid the braid with skill, and speed. Reaching the correct door, she threw open the door, and skidded into the scribe room. She screeched to a stop in front of Lord Elrond, who was waiting for her. My, he doesn't look very happy. Indeed he didn't. His long eyebrows were arched, his mouth in a frown, arms folded. "30 minutes late, again my dear Ren. Third time this week. I might have needed you, and you wouldn't have known." He had now captured all of the scribes in the room, novices, and head assistants. "Come with me Ren. Because of your lateness, I have a special assignment for you." Thorvel, another novice scribe, started to chuckle, trying desperately to cover his mouth at the same time. "You might get punished also Thorvel, if you don't stop laughing." Elrond told him over his shoulder. Thorvel stopped immediately, hands at his sides. "Come Ren."  
  
He calmly walked out to the veranda, Ren in tow. He stopped on the veranda, standing in front of her once again, a looming figure, stone faced, and serious. "You have been late countless times, and so now I'm giving you an assignment which will hopefully enable you to stay on your toes at all times. Celebrian and I are leaving soon for Lothlorien to visit. Lord Thranduil is accompanying us." Ren cleared her throat. "That's wonderful, but what does this have to do with me my Lord?" A smile grew on Elrond's face. "This is were you come in Ren. We need, what would you call it, a babysitter," He cleared his throat, and finished, "for Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen." Ren's mouth dropped. "For your TWINS?" Elladan and Elrohir were infamous for being hard to handle, and Legolas was supposed to be insanely hyper. Arwen sounded ok, but ELLADAN AND ELROHIR? "Yes, for my twins. You start tomorrow. Be prepared." He was smiling, but Ren certainly did not see anything fun in this little adventure. She put on a fake grin, and bowed. "You can go now. Do as much work as you can today, then you will be staying at the palace, tending to the four little elflings for a week." Ren's mind was going nuts. A WEEK? I CAN'T HANDLE THEM FOR A WEEK! "Yes my lord. I will go back to my work, and speak to you later today." Ren turned on her heel, and headed back to her desk to finish writing some letters, flopping in the wooden chair set behind it, one hand on her fair brow. She didn't even notice her friend Colliel came to join her sometime after, stepping quietly. "What happened Ren? Will you be leaving us soon?" Colliel truly looked depressed. Her blue eyes weren't sparkling, and she was wearing a neutral expression: not a good sign. Ren looked up, smiling, despite her mood. "No, he didn't ask me to leave. In fact he gave me an...assignment I should say." Colliel's face lit up, and she seemed to shine, flaming red hair and all. "Oh good! I tried to reason with Elrond, and perhaps he listened to me, a simple novice bodyguard." Colliel's family had been Elrond's bodyguards since Ren could remember, and because Colliel followed Elrond around, she was usually in the scribe room, and hence met Ren. "Well Colliel, it isn't exactly a good assignment." Colliel leaned closer to Ren, "He wants me," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "to baby- sit for Legolas, Arwen, and his...gulp...twins." Colliel leapt off of the desk, screaming. "He can't be serious. You, take care of them? Oh sweet Eru. They are tyrants. Evil. I swear they are spawn from Mordor. Those twins. I've taken care of Arwen before, and Legolas, but THEM?" Ren nodded her head slightly. "Well, there my friend you are on your own." Colliel answered curtly. She turned to leave, but Ren quickly pulled her light orange robes. "Oh no you don't. I've helped you out before, you know writing letters to your BOYFRIEND, and so I need a little help too." Releasing her, she sat back, arms crossed. She knew that Colliel had to help her now. Colliel's face was ashen. "All right. I'll help. I need somebody to fill in for me, but I will manage." She was furiously twisting her long red hair around a finger as she said this. "Good. I'm very persuasive you must realize. I'll speak to you later. I don't want to get in any more trouble than I already am." Ren whispered. Colliel nodded, and went back to Lord Elrond. Ren grinned. I'm so good, she thought silently. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* So, do you like? Dislike? Hmm? No flames please however if you absolutely hate it. 


End file.
